Stolen Lust
by AltairAuditore12
Summary: Clint wakes up in an unusual scenario.. Crappy summary XD BuckyxClint story! BoyxBoy! Don't like it, please don't read it. Slight S&M themed, dark smut.


Another story for you all! Hope you enjoy!

Again I do not own Marvel, nor the characters Bucky or Hawkeye, all their lovliness goes to Stan Lee. All I own is the stories I put them in ;)

Hope you all enjoy, This is not beta'd so if there are problems let me know and I will fix it right up :)

* * *

He could feel his eyes flutter open slowly but everything was still pitch black...It felt like something was there...blocking his vision...

Immediately this became a concern, and he started trying to sit up quickly. But, again, something was in his way...both his wrists were tied tightly separately above his head at opposite ends of the bed he was laying on.

 _'Okay...this is awkward..'_

He pulled a bit harder again, but the knots started cutting into the bone on his wrist. Sighing loudly, the man simply let his head lay back again trying to focus on any sounds in the background he might catch. Sadly the blindfold was just thick enough, and ' ** _just_** ' tight enough to nearly cut off any sounds his hearing-aids might've picked up.

 _'This is just great...deaf and blind is no way to go through life here Clint...ugh...'_

He tried struggling a bit more, kicking his feet slowly and then realizing they where tied down as well and not moving a muscle. They where so tight he couldn't even bend his knees upwards but a little bit.

 _'Well this is a horrible predicament I've found myself in...how did this happen anyways?! I wasn't that drunk last night, right?! Where is Natasha?! Why did she let me wander off if I 'was' that trashed?! Ugh...I'm so gonna' kick her ass if this goes horribly wrong for me...'_

Suddenly he got a small scent of something warm...brown sugar? Maybe? And pine...like fresh pine, not from a candle, almost as if he was standing in a large old forest trying to find his mother's house..

 _'At least it's a comforting scent...but there's no way this is home...she's been gone a long time...'_

"Ya polagal, chto eto pomozhet vam rasslabit'sya ... eto odin iz moikh lyubimykh zapakhov tozhe..."("I figured it would help relax you...it's one of my favorite smells too...")

"?"

"Who's there?!"

But he was interrupted by a cold finger pressing softly against his lips.

"Teper' eto deystvitel'no imeyet znacheniye? Ty v bezopasnosti i zdes' zvuchat , tak chto vy dolzhny poblagodarit' menya.."("Now does that really matter? You're safe and sound here, so you should be thanking me..")

His Russian was rusty, but Clint could slightly make out what this other man was saying...it did not make the situation any better on his end.

"Well I think it really matters, so would you mind telling me what's going on?!"

A hearty chuckle rang out across the room, even rumbling through the bed and into Clint's body. It was a warming feeling, not like the cold touch he had left moments ago...it felt...inviting...

"Tam..pokhozhe vy otdykhayete seychas ... YA ne sobirayus' prichinyat' tebe bol.."("There..it seems like you're relaxing now...I'm not going to hurt you..")

The man spoke sweetly with that language as if it was his native tongue, but clearly his accent was missing...he wasn't Russian..but something close. His hand trailed gently across Clint's upper chest, carefully dodging a few newer cuts he came across as he made his way to his stomach. A few old bullet scars sat on his left side, one almost two inches in diameter, and more small nicks and cuts as well.

This man was obviously a fighter; what had he picked up this time?

"Menya zovut James,"("My name is James..")

"James? Not what I was expecting you to say your name was...just saying..."

"Hmm, chto vy dumayete moye imya budet zatem?"("Hmm, what did you think my name would be then?")

The man seemed genuinely confused by Clint's words, but the southerner left the question hanging in the air. He did not have a good answer for that and he certainly did not need to appear racist in front of a man who could potentially kill him.

Suddenly his thoughts were interrupted by a warm tickle close to his belly-button...he focused a bit trying not to bust into giggles.

"Ummmm...James? Could you not..like..do that please? I hate my laugh and it would be horrible for my first impression on you to be a hyena's cackle okay?"

But James ignored this small plea and continued letting his tongue trail around the outlines of several different scars on Clint's abdomen. Sweetly he would stop and kiss a few, smiling at the small shudders and giggles his captive would reward him with.

"I'm married sweetie so if you're in the market for someone sorry, I'm off the table.."

"Oy? Eto tak?"("Oh? Is that so?")

Clint suddenly felt the entirety of James' weight shift on top of his body, his warm breath smelled sweetly of wine and was right against his ear.

"Nu , chto prosto slishkom plokho, to.."("Well that's just too bad then..")

He felt his breath halt and every muscle in his body tensed up, as if he was about to prepare himself mentally for a fight of some kind when he was a child. But; it felt very different...

Fear was not coupled with this battle.

James' hands sweetly ran up and down both the smaller man's sides, sitting up on top of his stomach and massaging around his rib cage and up towards his collarbone. He was slow and firm, very caring in what he was doing and every movement was as gentle as a father's lullaby voice. Nails lightly followed some of the firmer pushes, trailing about Clint's chest and abdomen causing him to start giggling quietly.

 _'This is not the time to be ticklish!'_

"Can I ask you a question? If you don't mind paying attention to something other than my chest for a second.."

Again he felt James lean over him, their chests flat against one another and faintly he could feel silky strands of hair touch his cheeks.

"Vy dolzhny moye vnimaniye vozlyublennoy.."("You have my attention sweetheart..")

Clint swallowed hard but smiled gently to hide his elicit and obvious enjoyment of having this man all over him.

"What exactly are you planning here? Do you know who I work with exactly? This could end really bad for you...do you know that?"

"Hehe, why do you speak so slow?"

James said the sentence, extremely slowly, with a chuckle behind the words. He bent his head a bit more and gently kissed Clint's cheek, licking the same spot cutely.

"Oh! You speak English? I was unaware...sorry..."

The brunette barely got the words out before warm lips were against his suddenly. He felt James come forward more, deepening the kiss a small bit as he tickled his lips with his tongue. Not that he did not want to kiss James back, but, he just really needed answers right now...

"James?"

He started slowly as soon as the other male finally let his lips go.

"Hmm?"

"Could you please answer my question?"

"Still going on about that are you?"

James slid downwards a bit and kissed a few places along the other man's chest, smiling as he received some little chuckles.

"I saw you at the bar last night...with Laura, I believe you said her name was? And you two obviously weren't getting along, with all the fighting and such you were doing. So when you went to storm angrily out of the building, I found you and brought you here to rest for awhile...Laura must be your wife? Am I correct?"

Clint was quiet for a moment, trying to remember this story James was telling him.

"Was I drunk?"

"I believe you were, 'wasted' as they call it, haha,"

"Well, drunk or not, that doesn't give you an excuse to..."

Again a cold finger was against his lips, ending his attempts at making sense of this mess.

"You're much cuter when you're not talking..anyone ever tell you that?"

James removed his finger, laughing a bit at the scowl on Clint's face at his comment...

"Jerk...and yes Laura is my wife..."

"Oh? I thought so.."

The other man chuckled as he replied, leaning over again and placing another small peck on Clint's flush cheeks. They were warm and red from the added heat of James' body atop him, and he could see a bit of sweat forming along his hair line.

 _'Wow...he looks so amazing right now...the things I could do to him...Hell! I don't care what happens to the Soviets because of what I do!'_

Smiling again he let his lips again find Clint's chest, leaving small pecks over and over, circling his nipples and gently licking at the left one. The archer tried to contain his small giggles with every little touch that James gave him. Both hands where massaging up and down his sides, teasing at the hem of his jeans, which Clint was surprised were still on, as his kisses got a bit harder and more aggressive.

Giggles were slowly turning into small moans here and there, James' smile widening at the verbal ques the brunette was giving him. He kissed a few times around his belly button bringing back the lovely giggles he was beginning to fall in love with. Continuously massaging his hips, licking about his abdomen and biting at his sides cutely, James finally sat up again brushing the hair from his face.

He moved forward quickly, placing another kiss to Clint's soft lips, biting into the pink flesh as both of them practically moaned in time with one another. His hand went up under the pillows and brought back a small sharp knife, and he raised up slowly adding another kiss to the brunette's chest. James bent backwards, laying between Clint's legs and, in one fluid movement, cut the thick ropes holding his feet to the bed posts.

Instinctively the archer bent his knees upwards, sighing lowly as he felt the blood rush back into his body.

"Thanks for that, or do I owe you a thanks since you're the one who tied me down in the first place?"

James chuckled darkly, sitting back up on top of Clint's stomach and then leaning forward to kiss him again.

"You can't say that you're not enjoying your self?"

The brunette growled slightly but had a smile pulling on the corners of his lips as James lifted away from him.

"I don't have to say anything.."

"Hmph, no. No you don't.."

Clint had a feeling the man above him was smiling deviously right now; he had the same feeling he had when Natasha was smiling like that too..

Sadly he had to agree with him.

Suddenly he felt a hand clamp firmly over his mouth, pressing down with enough force to keep his head still. He tried screaming but nothing came out, and he could hear James chuckling again. Leaning over casually, the other male lightly licked at Clint's nipples, gently at first, circling around them daintily and placing feather kisses atop them. The archer was ecstatic at this, gently moving about underneath this powerful man, his hips lightly rocking along with James'.

Even his wife had never made him feel like this, and they had three children together!

He started licking the inside of the other male's hand, trying to force it away from his mouth, but James simply chuckled. Pressing down a bit harder he gently bit around his captive's chest, leaving small marks as he went along, finally going back to the nipples and biting hard on the right one. The archer continued whining gently, lightly moving around as if trying to throw his captor off of him...but he knew he could not lie in this situation..

James again rose up, pulling his shirt over his head and tossing onto the floor somewhere to be found later, and immediately went back to kissing and biting the other male's chest. This time Clint could not hide the subtle little moans he was giving off at every pinch he felt to his skin. Everything felt like it was on fire, his whole body flushing to every small touch James gave him; it was intoxicating.

The other man continued gently nipping about the archer's nipples, cutely pulling at them as he listened to Clint's small mewls of pleasure above him. His hands roamed about his abdomen, lightly trailing his fingernails as they traced lines in the soft, pale skin. Lower they went, only stopping when they found the hem of Clint's jeans, and in a few seconds he had them unbuttoned. Finally removing his weight off of his captive, James slowly removed the remaining clothes that the archer had been wearing, tossing them aside as he had his own shirt; and he stood there admiring for a moment...

Clint let out an exasperated sigh, knowing all to well that this man was probably admiring him right now..I mean he wasn't anything to pretty but a lot of people said he was damn fine with a few drinks in him. Apparently James thought this too...

Suddenly his train of thought was stopped by a cold sensation trailing across his stomach. It felt like steel...and it was cold as ice..like it had been sitting in a freezer for days, or longer..

"Hmm, your blood must be thick..it doesn't run like most peoples'.."

 _'?What was he talking about?'_

Then he felt it; a warm liquid running down his side slowly...yeah, it did feel thick right now..

A warm tongue quickly followed the red river back to the small wound, gently sucking at the source causing Clint to moan suddenly. Then he felt a large weight climb onto the bed again, crawling up and sitting between his legs. Small warm spots started popping up across his legs as he felt James' lips kissing all across his thighs, gently nipping as he went.

 _'Lord, give me strength!'_

Again that cold steel trailed gently across his calf muscle, blood slowly running down his leg and he could hear James chuckling, the blade in his hand flicking back and forth over the archer's stomach again..

He continued this way for a few moments, trailing small lines and symbols across Clint's chest, stomach and thighs, always going back and licking small bits of the blood from every wound. The other male continued his small moans, gently pulling at his binds here and there simply to hear James' low laugh above him. His hips were continuously moving now and his whole body was sweating from the added heat of having this man slowly _**'killing'**_ you: and you were totally helpless in his means..

James ran his fingers across the archer's thighs, letting the blood soak his pores and then he would sweetly lick it back off; he knew it wasn't normal but he liked it. And obviously Clint didn't mind either..

He smiled again, bending over slowly and licking the area below the archer's bellybutton. Immediately Clint's body reacted, causing him to cry out quietly, almost as if his body was begging right now. James rose up further between the archer's legs, practically bending them upwards causing the other male to whine more and more. He let his arms fall on either side of the man's head, placing his nose right against his and chuckled.

"Something we're wanting there sweetie?"

Clint growled suddenly, attempting to push the bigger man's face away from his, but this only made James laugh again and he firmly placed a kiss on the archer's soft lips.

"Come on, you can tell me..."

He sweetly cooed in his captive's ears, pushing his body closer to the other's warmth. Again he kissed him, fiercer this time with a growl bubbling in his throat as he bit Clint's lower lip.

Again the smaller man whimpered in almost submission, letting this other male clearly dictate his thoughts..the more James said he wanted it, the stronger the feeling was in him too...and damn did he want it right now!

"Just tell me what you want.."

He gently placed a kiss to the other male's lips, taking note of the small tremble they had to them. It was driving him crazy! But he did not want to come off as anything but, at least a little, kind and caring.

The least he could do was ask permission.

"I...I don't know...you don't make it easy to think in these situations.."

Clint barely spoke above a whisper, growling lowly as he felt that warm tongue trailing across his cheekbone, casually tracing across the small features and then licking across his lips, and again James placed another kiss.

"Sure I do...I'm making it very simple.."

"Right..."

The archer tried to snap back, as he usually did, but he was stopped by a small stint of pressure in an unsuspecting place. He pulled back immediately, crying out in surprise a small bit, but at the same time he was whining as if he wanted more.

"See..it's very simple..I already know the answer...I'm just waiting for you to agree with me..."

Again he felt that tickle around his entrance and he could feel James changing his position, moving further back to allow himself more room to tease a bit.

"Why do I have to agree? Hey! Oww!"

Again as Clint tried to argue he was stopped by the other male, and he started to whine a small bit as he felt a long finger quickly insert itself upwards. The pain was over almost instantly, replaced with pleasure as James slowly began sliding the digit in and out. How he was doing it so easily never even crossed the archer's mind, he simply continued to pull upwards a bit, acting as if he was not enjoying this.

But the other male knew better, he could identify the different sounds a person made when they were excited and afraid..this man was on the high end of pleasure.

Almost instantly he had another finger inserted, smiling as Clint nearly cried out in surprise at the unexpected intrusion. But immediately it was replaced with moans of ecstasy, and his hips began going against James' pressure, adding more force than was necessary.

The bigger male gently leaned forward and placed a few small kisses across the other's abdomen, smiling as he heard the small moans above him getting progressively more needy. Again he added another finger, gently twisting them around, feeling the inner walls stretch to where he was wanting it.

Clint simply continued to get louder, his head cutely shaking back and forth at the added pain but he was smiling gently here and there. He knew what he wanted right now but the idea of ' _ **how far will he go**_ ' was tantalizing him.

Neither of them were going to wait forever, this he knew.

Finally he felt James push a fourth finger inside, the pain becoming less and less bearable. He kicked slightly, his hips fighting back and forth with James' strength to lessen the pressure. It was like the man just would not stop! He simply pressed harder, sliding his fingers in and out quicker at the same pace as Clint's screaming, which had escalated to echoing through the house.

Obviously James was here alone or someone else would have noticed this be now...

"Good Lord!"

"Haha, is there a problem?"

James' deep chuckle was enough to send the archer over the edge again, moaning louder and louder with every push he added. His entire hand was almost inside him by now, Clint could feel every outline of his knuckles...

But damn did it feel good!

"Stop teasing and do it already!"

"Oh? Getting snappy are we?"

Clint growled lowly, feeling James' weight shift again to have their chests touching, his fingers abruptly leaving their temporary home. The smaller male let out a long sigh of relief but was immediately screaming again as he felt them be replaced by something bigger, a lot bigger.

"Better?"

"You're an asshole.."

James simply chuckled again, and instead of easing the rest of the way in, simply slammed right into the man below him. The archer's screams peaked at the sudden sharp pain, his whole body rattling at the feeling pulsing through him. James continued at that pace, not slowing a beat, adding more pressure anytime it seemed the archer was getting used to it and there was a lessen in his screams.

But he was actually enjoying himself...for the first time he felt something towards someone...he was not sure if it was love or anything but it was a comforting feeling...

The two continued to move in time, James leaning inwards to place fierce kisses against Clint's warm lips, grinning when he could feel him screaming into his mouth. They felt perfect right now, everything was just right, and they both could feel their bodies almost meld together.

Then, with a final, passionate kiss, they both breathed out a hearty moan as they came together, and James slid off of the archer slowly. He lay his arm across his stomach, and placed a small kiss to the smaller man's cheek, smiling as he watched his breath start to slow again. Both of them had sweat across their foreheads, and they simply lay there quietly for a few moments; relaxing in the sounds of their own breath.

"So can I safely untie you then? I'm sure you're not in any condition to move..hehe.."

Clint let out a tired chuckle, answering with a simple nod. He felt James' weight moving about the bed again, then he heard the ropes rubbing against one another as the other male un-did the knots around his wrists. One came free and then shortly after the other one as well, and Clint sighed again, gingerly stretching his arms upwards in an attempt to get his blood flowing again.

"So..can I take this off then?"

The archer asked slowly, having a feeling the blindfold was a safety precaution on the other male's end.

"Can I trust you?"

"After what I just let you do? Haha, I wouldn't trust me.."

"Hmph..you have a point..but, I do trust you.."

He felt a cold hand push under his head, lifting it a bit, and then the blindfold was lifted from his eyes. The room was dark, only a few small candles were lit on a dresser across from the bed and the whole room was painted a deep brown. Continuously blinking, his eyes finally adjusted and he turned his head to the right a small bit...and was amazed at what he saw..

The most amazing creature he had ever seen...with the warmest eyes...

He did not look as if he could do the things he had just done...but, behind those dazzling forest greens you could almost see the demon hiding there. But none the less..he was very handsome...

"Wow.."

"Hmm? Is there a problem?"

James looked generally confused, his eyebrow gently raised as he stared back into Clint's blue eyes.

"No no..it's just that...I didn't expect you to be quite that handsome...I guess.."

Immediately the other male's face turned a shade of red in embarrassment and he looked away quickly, huffing loudly.

Clint simply smiled cutely, scooting closer to James' warm body, cuddling into his hard chest. He placed a kiss right above the other male's heart and let his eyes slowly close.

"You're comfortable enough to fall asleep?"

"Well, I know you're to tired to hurt me...so yeah, I believe that I'm that comfortable..."

James chuckled lowly, letting his arm go around Clint's smaller waist and, as he placed a small kiss to his forehead, he slowly drifted off to sleep.


End file.
